Where Did You Get YOUR I Love Tony Pants?
by OMDP92
Summary: Looks like Abby special ordered, and McGee's not happy about it. ZIBBS, TABBY.;


Gibbs had been an unbearable grouch all week. No one, not even Abby, knew what was wrong with him. Abby was currently sat cross-legged on Tony's desk, chatting to him, giving him a view straight up her skirt. Gibbs was reading Tony's report.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs snapped, "What the hell is this crap?"

He stood and brandished the papers angrily. He got a look at Tony's line of sight and appreciative expression, and his face went red with anger.

"ABBY! GET DOWN TO THE LAB! YOU'RE A DISTRACTION! AND FOR GODS SAKE, PUT A LONGER SKIRT ON!"

Abby looked at him, stunned, tears swimming in her eyes.

"DINOZZO! STOP LOOKING UP ABBY'S SKIRT AND WRITE THIS DAMNED REPORT AGAIN!"

Tony looked like a rabbit caught in head-lights.

"YOU STILL HERE, ABBY? I SAID, GO!"

_That is enough_, thought Ziva, _Abby does not deserve this._

She stood up.

"SHUT UP, GIBBS!" she yelled.

"WHAT did you just say to me?" he asked.

"I told you to shut up! Enough is enough! You have been impossible all week, and now you are taking it out on Abby, who has done nothing wrong! I do not know why you are in such a bad mood, but it is not fair to take it out on us!"

Abby, McGee and Tony were staring at her in awe. Gibbs currently looked to angry to speak.

"You're fired!" he finally spat out.

"You cannot fire me. You do not have the power," Ziva said, deadpan.

Gibbs glared at her and stepped out into the centre of the bullpen. She mirrored him.

"Officer Dav-eeed," he bit out.

"Yes, bosss," she drawled. Tony smirked. This was brilliant.

"YOU WATCH WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!"

"What happened, Gibbs? Why are you in such a bad mood?" she asked, and stepped closer to him.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"YOU MADE IT OUR BUSINESS WHEN YOU BROUGHT IT TO WORK WITH YOU!"

"I DIDN'T BRING IT TO WORK WITH ME!"

By now they had attracted quite a crowd, all watching with interest.

"WHAT? YOU JUST SHOUT AT ABBY LIKE THAT EVERY DAY?!"

"WHEN DID YOU GET SO DAMN BALLSY?"

"I _grow_ what I _need_," she spat, venomously.

Gibbs froze, mentally transported back three years to Air Force One and Kate. Ziva noticed his glazed expression and snapped her fingers in front of his face. He blinked and looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

Lost in memories, Gibbs was shocked when fingers were snapped in front of his face. He looked at his Mossad Officer. She looked _stunning_. Her hair was straight and loose from it's usual ponytail, her eyes were sparkling, cheeks flushed with anger, wearing a tight, royal blue blouse, fitted pencil skirt and heels?

Ziva stared her boss unsure of what he was thinking. Then she got a look at the front of his pants.

_Sweet Jesus._

He was either turned on by the situation, or by her? She wasn't the only one who had noticed, if the giggling from Abby and Tony's direction was anything to go by.

"GIBBS!" she yelled.

He came even further out of his trance-like state.

"David, where the hell had all this bullshit come fr-mpphhhh."

The rest of his sentence was swallowed by her kiss, her hands cupping his mouth, her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth thoroughly. He suddenly realised his participation in the kiss was minimal. He grabbed her ass firmly with both hands and pulled her flush against his body. Then he noticed something else.

_Holy hell, he was hard!_

When the hell had that happened?

Ziva made a little happy noise in his mouth and duelled her tongue fiercely with his, sliding her hands into his hair. He moaned and ground his pelvis against hers. He seemed to have forgotten where they were. Ziva hadn't. She walked Gibbs backwards towards the spectators and they moved to let them pass. She backed Gibbs along the corridor to the men's toilets and walked him into the door. They went through it and it slammed shut, the sound of the lock clicking audibly.

By this point, Abby and Tony were crying with laughter. Abby fell off Tony's desk, laughing, and he attempted to catch her but only succeeded in slowing her fall. She sit the ground between his legs, as he had spun to face McGee in his attempt to catch her. She landed on her ass, legs spread, and skirt rucked up. She muffled her laughter in one of Tony's suited legs. McGee got a good look at her pants and froze.

I 3 TONY.

_Why would she be wearing I love Tony pants? Unless…..she loves Tony?!_

Tony reached down and picked Abby up, rubbed her bum and perched her on one of his knees, whilst she continued to giggle.

"God, Tee, he was so hard! Just 'cos she stood up to him! Now we know he was angry, he was sexually frustrated!" she cried.

Tony snorted, and ran a hand through one of her pigtails. She reached up and yanked both out, so he could play with her hair properly. Jenny stormed down into the squad room and sat in Gibbs' chair. She glared at them all.

Tony muttered to Abby, "You do know Gibbs only yelled at you cos he caught me looking up your skirt, don't you, baby?"

She nodded, "But I never thought he'd take it out on me."

He kissed her temple and she leant against his chest, "You're just a hunk-a-hunk-a-burnin'-love, Tonyboy,"

"I thunk you much," he replied, voice firmly elvis-erized.

McGee glared at them and asked, "Are you two together?"

"What makes you think that, prob-aaayyyy?"

"Abby's wearing I love Tony pants, and you called her baby."

"Damn, you're observant," Tony muttered, "Yes, McGee, we are together."

"Since when?" he asked, through gritted teeth,

"13 months and four days," Tony replied.

Abby looked at him in shock.

"Best day of my life, baby girl," he drawled and winked.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you, Timmy, we just didn't want to upset you."

"So you gonna hook up Amy with Agent Tommy now?" asked Tony.

"NO," snapped McGee, coldly.

"Oh Timmy, don't be like that," Abby pleaded.

"I'll be how I like," he snapped, "Going for coffee," he added, sourly. He got up and left. Tony noticed how disappointed Abby looked and attempted to distract her.

"So, where did you get the I love Tony pants?"

"I had them made, online. Wanna see the back of them?"

"Always."

She shifted on his knees and flipped the back of her skirt up.

PROPERTY OF DINOZZO.

"Jesus, Abs."

She turned to look at him and smirked.

"You like?" she asked.

"I like," he confirmed.

She shifted more to straddle his knees, her skirt still flipped up, his hands resting on the sexiest pants he'd ever encountered in his life.

Gibbs just then walked back into the squadroom, Ziva's hand in his. He took in the fact that Abby was straddling Tony's lap as she kissed him, his hands on her ass, and her 'property of DiNozzo' pants.

"DINOZZO!" he yelled.

Abby pulled away from her man and Tony smirked at Gibbs, who realized he didn't have a leg to stand on, seeing as he'd just screwed Ziva in the men's room and the whole office knew it.

"You little slut," hissed a voice to his right.

Gibbs turned to face Jenny, shocked at the venom in her voice. She was glaring at Ziva. Oh if looks could kill, Ziva would be a hundred feet under right now.

"You knew!" Jenny snapped," You knew how I feel about him and still you had to go and let him screw you, didn't you?"

"I could not sit on the sidelines anymore, Jenny, waiting whilst you um'd and ah'd about whether you wanted to get back together with him, when I have wanted him since I met him."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, having realised he had got himself caught in the middle of a potential cat-fight.

"Miaaaaoowwww," Tony said, quietly, but not quietly enough. Jenny and Ziva turned and glared daggers at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You had your chance, Jenny, now it is mine, yes?"


End file.
